My daughter Emily
by William McAboy
Summary: DESAFIO HARMONY FAMILY e Continuação de "compasso do amor". 9 anos se passaram e Harry e Hermione se casaram nesse meio tempo. Pela primeira vez, terão que superar as dificuldades de ter um bebê e construir uma familia juntos, sentir a importância de um filho para um casal, serem pais e aprender o significado de uma familia.
1. O nascimento de Emily

**Muito bem... Essa fanfiction é a continuação de "Compasso do amor" (que não estava prevista para ter uma sequência). Além disso, ela está concorrendo para o "desafio Harmony family" da autora Irah-After-All-This-Time.  
**

**Vou explicar, Irah-After-All-This-Time lançou o desafio para a melhor fanfiction do "harmony family", onde as fanfictions disputam o primeiro, srgundo e terceiro lugar. Eu, como um bom fanfiqueiro rsrsrs, entrei no desafio e comecei a escrever. Então fui percebendo que o enredo da minha história tinha muita coisa em comum com minha história "compasso do amor", então está ai a continuação dela, que serve tanto para a fanfic do desafio harmoy family, quanto para a continuação da história compasso do amor**

**7 anos se passaram desde o fim de "compasso do amor", agora Harry e Hermione estão com seus 32 anos e vão ter um bebê.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - O nascimento de Emily**

* * *

**Um carro chegava às pressas ao hospital de Murgbolch. Harry Potter estacionou em frente e encarou a mulher que estava no banco do carona ao seu lado, esta era Hermione Granger, sua esposa. Ela estava grávida e em trabalho de parto.**

**- Acalme-se! - pediu ele - Vou pedir aos enfermeiros que tragam uma maca!**

**Harry saiu às pressas do veículo e correu para dentro do hospital.**

**Hermione tentava respirar, o intervalo de suas contrações diminuía cada vez mais.**

**Logo depois, Harry apareceu com três enfermeiros que traziam uma maca consigo.**

**- Ela está lá! - Harry apontou correndo na direção do carro.**

**Hermione foi posta na maca e levada para dentro.**

**Harry permaneceu impaciente durante horas, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera e Tomava uns três copos seguidos de café. Estava inquieto, preocupado não apenas com a saúde da esposa, mas com o bebê que estava para nascer. Inúmeros pensamentos passaram pela sua mente, estaria ele pronto para ser pai após terem se passado os nove meses?**

**Seus pensamentos foram afastados quando ma enfermeira se aproximou.**

**- Harry Potter? - perguntou a moça.**

**- Sim! - atendeu ele.**

**- Sua filha acabou de nascer e a Senhorita Granger quer vê-lo! - avisou a enfermeira - Ela está no quarto 135!**

**- Estou indo pra lá agora, obrigado! - Harry agradeceu a mulher e seguiu para o quarto onde sua esposa estava.**

**Ao chegar em frente ao Quarto, Harry pôde ver Hermione da janela, ela estava deitava e segurando um bebê. Sentiu um enorme frio na barriga ao ver o olhar dela cruzar com o seu, e naquele momento ele soube, estava preparado para aquilo. Então foi até a porta e entrou.**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou Hermione.**

**- Oi! - Harry sorriu para ela****.**

**- Vem cá! - ela pediu.**

**Harry se aproximou lentamente e Hermione estendeu a criança nos braços dele.**

**- É uma menina! - ela disse - Escolha um nome pra ela!**

**- Ham... Eu não sei... Ham... O que você acha que... - Ele encarou a garotinha, que dormia profundamente - Emily? Você gosta?**

**- Acho que ela vai adorar! - Hermione sorriu.**

**Harry se aproximou dela e a beijou nos lábios.**

* * *

**Os dias foram se passando de pressa e logo Hermione voltou para casa. ****Harry andou cuidando das coisas enquanto ela ainda se recuperava totalmente.**

**Os Potters, os Grangers e os Weasleys foram até a casa do casal fazer uma visita assim que ficaram sabendo da notícia. Todos estavam extremamente felizes.**

**- Olá! - Harry cumprimentou todos com um belo sorriso - Entrem por favor!**

**- Meus parabéns Harry, você merece! - Rony deu um abraço no amigo e entrou.**

**Em seguida, Harry foi parabenizado por Arthur, Molly, Gina, Fred e George.**

**- É difícil acreditar que já somos avós e o nosso garotinho já se tornou um homem! - falou Lilian se aproximando do filho e o abraçando - Estou muito orgulhosa de você, querido... Meus parabéns!**

**- Obrigado mãe! - Harry agradeceu sorrindo para ela.**

**- Parabéns filho! - Thiago o abraço também.**

**Por último, John e Cátia apareceram e encararam o rapaz, estes eram os pais de Hermione.**

**- Harry Potter... - o homem estendeu a mão para Harry, que apertou educadamente - Estamos muito felizes por você!**

**- Você é um bom rapaz querido! - Cátia elogiou.**

**- Obrigado Sr. e Sra. Granger! - o rapaz agradeceu assentindo positivamente com o rosto - Venham, entrem por favor!**

**Após se reunirem na sala de estar, todos parabenizaram Hermione e colocaram os assuntos em dia. O casal explicou como foi a experiência no hospital e etc. ****Lilian, Cátia, Gina e Molly foram as que mais se apegaram à Emily, adoravam bebês. Enquanto isso, Harry conversava com Tiago, Rony, Arthur, John, Fred e George.**

* * *

**Tudo era muito cansativo, mas graças à licença que deram para Harry no trabalho, ele pôde conciliar tudo e se organizar.**

**Era madrugada quando Harry e Hermione acordaram com o choro alto de Emily, ambos soltaram suspiros de cansaço. O rapaz tirou a coberta de suas pernas, mas foi impedido de se levantar, pois ela havia segurado seu braço.**

**- Pode deixar, querido... eu vou dessa vez! - Hermione se levantou.**

**Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se cobriu novamente.**

**Hermione trocou a frauda de Emily e levou a filha para a cozinha logo em seguida, esquentou um pouco de leite e preparou uma mamadeira. Algum tempo depois, ela notou Harry aparecendo na porta e admirando-a.**

**- O que houve? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.**

**- Nada! - Harry se aproximou e encarou Emily, que tomava a mamadeira tranquilamente - Ela se parece com você!**

**Hermione sorriu para ele, ficou feliz com o elogio.**

**Em seguida, Harry se aproximou dela e a beijou.**

* * *

**William McAboy: Muito bem... Já comecei!**

**Minha fanfiction não vai ser aquele espetáculo todo não, vou fazer algo simples e ao mesmo tempo bom e agradável, espero que gostem!**


	2. O problema de Hermione

**Capitulo 2 - O problema de Hermione**

* * *

**Um ano depois...**

**Harry chegou em casa após um longo dia de trabalho, e ao abrir a porta, arregalou os olhos ao ver que algo extraordinário acontecia na sala de estar. Emily dava seus primeiros passos em direção à Hermione, que estava sentada no chão com os braços estendidos para a filha.**

**- Oi! - ela cumprimentou.**

**Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para Hermione e se aproximou lentamente.**

**- Ela deu os primeiros passos! - disse Hermione enquanto pegava Emily no colo.**

**Harry segurou a filha e em seguida deu um beijo em sua testa.**

* * *

**E os Meses foram se passando.**

**Harry não parava de receber ligações de Hermione enquanto estava no trabalho. Ela falava sobre as coisas que Emily estava fazendo sozinha, como andar e pegar objetos.**

**Nessa idade, a menina já dava suas gargalhadas, o que deixava Hermione louca de paixão pela filha. Ela a coisa mais linda que ela já vira.**

**Certo dia, Quando Harry chegou em casa, Hermione pulou em seu braços descontrolada.**

**- AI AMOR, ELA ME CHAMOU DE MAMÃE, VEM VER, VEM VER! - ela puxou a mão dele e foram até Emily -Ei querida... - Hermione pegou a filha no colo - Fala Mamãe... Ma... Mãe!**

**Emily apenas olhava para Hermione e sorria para a mãe, não dizia uma palavra sequer.**

**- Talvez outro dia não é? - Harry estendeu os braços para pegar a filha, mas foi impedido por Hermione.**

**- Deixa eu ficar com ela mais um pouco! - ela afastou Emily de Harry.**

**Ele estranhou a atitude de Hermione. Afinal, o que ela está fazendo? se perguntou confuso.**

**- Está bem, eu vou tomar um banho! - ele saiu da sala e subiu para o quarto.**

**Após ter tomado banho, Harry saiu de seu quarto e seguiu para as escadas, mas antes, notou Hermione balançando o berço de Emily no quarto da garotinha. Ele percebeu que havia alguma errada com sua esposa, ela estava se dedicando demais à Emily, 24 horas por dia, e isso o deixava preocupado. Só para comprovar sua teoria, entrou no quarto e se aproximou do berço.**

**- Ela é tão bonita! - Harry sussurrou encarando a filha.**

**- Sim! - Hermione concordou se levantando - Vamos, ela precisa dormir!**

**Harry foi puxado para fora pela esposa, em seguida, a porta do quarto de Emily foi fechada.**

**- Posso trocá-la de madrugada? - ele pediu.**

**- Não, você precisa trabalhar, deixe que eu faço essas coisas! - recusou Hermione virando as costar e seguindo para o quarto.**

**- Mas... Tem algo que eu possa fazer, pelo menos? - Harry insistiu.**

**- Não, eu cuido dela, obrigado querido! - Hermione recusou novamente e foi para o quarto.**

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou e se arrumou para ir trabalhar. Quando desceu para tomar café, viu Hermione alimentando Emily com mingau.**

**- Bom dia! - cumprimentou ele.**

**- Bom dia, querido! - respondeu Hermione - Não vai tomar café?**

**- Eu vou comer alguma coisa à caminho do trabalho, vai economizar tempo! - disse Harry pegando na pequena mãozinha da filha - Como vai minha Emily? - Em seguida, deu um leve beijo na testa da garotinha.**

**- Certo, agora deixa ela comer! - mandou Hermione, um ciume começou a crescer em seu peito ao ver Emily com Harry.**

**Harry à encarou com uma expressão séria.**

**- Qual é o seu problema? - ele perguntou nervoso - Está agindo como seu eu fosse um estranho!**

**- Não sei do que está falando, Harry! - ela respondeu indiferente.**

**Harry não disse nada, apenas pegou sua maleta e saiu às pressas.**

**Hermione nem ligou, apenas continuou alimentando Emily.**

* * *

**Com o passar dos dias, as coisas começaram a ficar difíceis. O clima entre Harry e Hermione já não era tão bom assim, o motivo? Ela estava totalmente possessiva por Emily. Ele não podia mais pegar a filha no colo que sua esposa já fechava a cara, beijar então? Hermione parecia que iria ter um infarto, de tantos ciumes que sentia de Emily.**

**Era sábado de manhã e Harry estava indo visitar seus pais, como fazia todo o final de semana. Estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Tiago e Lilian, seguiu a até a porta da frente e tocou a campainha.**

**- E ai filhão! - Tiago abraçou o filho.**

**- Olá pai! - Harry falou meio desanimado.**

**- Entre! - o pai passou o braço pelo ombro do filho e o guiou para dentro, onde ficara um cômodo que dava acesso à sala de estar e também à cozinha - Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**- Ham... Eu queria conversar com você e com a mamãe! - pediu Harry - A respeito de Hermione e Emily!**

**Lilian apareceu e encontrou Tiago e Harry juntos.**

**- Ah, olá querido, não sabia que viria tão cedo! - ela se aproximou e beijou o rosto do filho - Como está?**

**- Estou bem mãe, obrigado! - Harry respondeu sorrindo.**

**- Lilian... Harry quer conversar algo conosco, é importante! - avisou Tiago.**

**Lilian trouxe uma bandeja com três xícaras de café com alguns biscoitos e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro. Em seguida, se juntou se sentou ao lado de seu esposo, ambos ficaram de frente para Harry.**

**- E então, qual é o problema? - ela perguntou para o filho.**

**- Bem... Ham... É a Hermione, ela está meio que... Possessiva! - Harry explicava enquanto pegava sua xícara - Ela está sempre se dedicando à Emily, 24 horas por dia, não me deixa pegá-la no colo, nem me aproximar da minha própria filha... Me trata como um completo estranho!**

**- Oh... - Tiago se preocupou - Isso é muito sério!**

**- Vocês dois precisam prestar muita atenção no que vou dizer agora, por que isso não vai ser fácil! - pediu Lilian - Durante a gravidez, as mulheres produzem uma série de hormônios necessários para a sobrevivência do bebê, e isso faz com que tenham repentinas mudanças de humor e criem um extinto natural de proteger o filho - Explicou ela - Digamos que Hermione deveria ter passado dessa fase, pois ela teve o bebê à um ano, mas não passou... Algum problema psicológico e emocional está fazendo ela agir dessa forma, talvez seja alguma reação da gravidez que deveria ter passado e não passou, eu recomendo um tratamento num psicólogo!**

**- Mas como isso pode ser possível? - Harry não entendia - Ela estava toda sorridente e feliz à algumas semanas, tudo estava bem!**

**- Como eu disse, é um problema psicológico! - lembrou Lilian - Ela desenvolveu isso!**


	3. Uma sugestão de Charlie

**Capitulo 3 - Uma sugestão de Charlie**

* * *

**Harry chegou em frente ao apartamento de Charlie Goodson (Charlie Sheen em "Anger Management"), um amigo que ele conheceu ao longo dos anos que era terapeuta. Bateu na porta e foi atendido logo em seguida.**

**- Olá Harry, entre! - Chamou Charlie.**

**- Obrigado por me atender, sei que sua especialização é em controle da raiva, mas você é o terapeuta mais confiável que conheço! - agradeceu Harry enquanto entrava e se sentava no sofá.**

**- Não tem de quê! - Charlie respondeu modestamente se sentando em sua poltrona - Sente-se! Qual é o problema?**

**- Bem... Estou passando por um problema com minha esposa! - Harry começou a explicar - Minha filha nasceu à mais ou menos um ano e até agora eu e minha esposa estávamos vivendo muito bem, mas à alguns dias, Hermione se tornou possessiva com Emily e começou a me tratar como um estranho quanto tenho qualquer contato afetivo com minha filha, por conta de ciume materno!**

**- Entendi! - afirmou Charlie - Você não consegue se aproximar de Emily por causa de sua esposa, e acredita que isso está não só fazendo mal à você, mas à ela também?**

**- Exatamente! - concordou Harry - Me disseram que isso é algum tipo de hormônio desenvolvido na fase da gravidez que ainda está pesente em Hermione, sabe quando a mulher está grávida e cria aquele instinto protetor com o bebê?**

**- Hum... Interessante, acho que você pode resolver sem precisar de uma ajuda extra! - Charlie falou após analisar a situação do amigo - É completamente normal as mães sentirem isso na gravidez, até mesmo os animais desenvolvem esse tipo de comportamento, e as vezes pode acontecer após a gravidez, como é o seu caso! Mas isso passa, tudo o que deve fazer é... - ele gesticulava com as mãos - Fazer a vontade dela!**

**- Como assim? - Harry não entendeu.**

**- Se ela quer passar o tempo todo trocando as fraudas, acordando de madrugada para alimentar o bebê, dar banho, trocar as roupas, etc... Deixe! - aconselhou Charlie - Dê à ela o que ela quer, uma hora sua esposa vai se cansar de acordar cedo, trocar fraudas sujas, alimentar e vai perceber que você também deve fazer seu papel de pai! - Explicou ele - Porquê uma família deve ser unida, com cada um fazendo sua parte para que haja uma harmonia!**

**Harry ficou besta com as palavras de Charlie.**

**- Nossa, você é bem profundo! - disse Harry.**

**- Acredite em mim, isso é apenas o começo! - Charlie comentou - Espere só quando ela fizer 12 anos e vir a primeira menstruação!**

**- Ham... Acho que não quero pensar nisso agora! - respondeu Harry - Obrigado Charlie, vou fazer o possível! - ele se levantou do sofá e foi até a porta.**

**O terapeuta se levantou e o acompanhou até a porta.**

**- Você é muito bom com as palavras, já pensou em escrever poesia? - Harry sugeriu.**

**- Não, quem sabe algumas canções! - brincou Charlie.**

**- Obrigado mais uma vez, Charlie - Harry agradeceu novamente - Está convidado para o aniversário da minha filha, será no dia 15 de maio!**

**- Tudo bem, eu vou, obrigado! - confirmou Charlie.**

**Ambos se despediram e Harry se foi.**

* * *

**Os dias foram se passando e Harry seguiu os conselhos de Charlie, seu terapeuta. Mas ainda não houve um resultado concreto, parecia que Emily nunca cansava Hermione e aumentava ainda mais o vigor da moça. Apenas dela se sentir muito cansada as vezes, não deixava Harry fazer nada, tudo deveria ser feito por ela, sem exceção.**

**Era domingo à tarde, Harry estava tranquilo na casa de Rony tomando uma cerveja e assistindo o clássico entre Palmeiras x Corinthians. Ele vibrava à cada ataque do time alviverde e o ruivo à cada ataque alvinegro.**

**- VAMOS LÁ TIMÃO! - Rony gritava ao ver o Corinthians repondo a bola em campo.**

**De repente ouviram a campainha.**

**- Chegaram! - Rony foi até lá e atendeu.**

**Fred, George, Arthur, James e Neville entraram vibrando. Os gêmeos vestiam camisas do Corinthians, os dois homens eram torcedores do Palmeiras e Neville só apareceu para se divertir com os amigos, não gostava muito de futebol, mas se divertia ao ver todos xingando e torcendo pelos times.**

**- Quanto está o jogo? - Arthur perguntou abrindo uma cerveja e entregando outra pra James.**

**- Zero à zero, só tem 13 minutos de jogo! - respondeu Harry.**

**O primeiro tempo terminou empatado de zero à zero entre os dois times. No segundo tempo a coisa esquentou, com uma sequência de ataques de ambos os times, todos ali gritavam e vibravam, era um jogo tenso. Neville se divertia ao ver Harry, Arthur e James xingando o juiz poe não ter marcado impedimento no lance em que o atacante do Corinthians havia acertado uma bola na trave.**

**Até que aos 35 minutos, o Palmeiras marcou o primeiro gol, 1x0, fazendo com que os rapazes vibrassem descontrolados na sala, se abraçando e cumprimentando uns aos outros. Rony e os gêmeos xingavam o juiz e falam que o jogo estava sendo "roubado".**

**Para finalizar, o palmeiras marcou 2x0 aos 43. Rony, Fred e George perderam totalmente as esperanças ao verem Harry, James e Arthur vibrarem e darem risada dos corinthianos.**

* * *

**Harry chegou em casa totalmente contente e alegre. Além do Palmeiras ter vencido o arque rival Corinthians por 2x0, havia se divertido demais com o pessoal, coisa que não fazia à um certo tempo. ****Como era de se esperar, encontrou Hermione sozinha na sala de estar assistindo a televisão, provavelmente Emily estava dormindo lá em cima. Notou a expressão cansada que havia no rosto dela.**

**- Oi! - Ele se sentou ao lado da esposa - Emily está dormindo?**

**- Está! - respondeu Hermione - Como foi na casa de Rony?**

**- Excelente, havia um tempo que eu não me divertia tanto! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Fico feliz! - falou ela. **

**- Você parece cansada, está tudo bem? - ele perguntou.**

**- Sim, estou cansada, mas estou bem, obrigado! - Hermione agradeceu a preocupação.**

**- Quer que eu faça uma massagem? - sugeriu Harry.**

**- Claro, acho que sim! - Hermione aceitou.**

**- Vem! - Harry à puxou pela mão e guiou a moça até as escadas, em seguida começaram a subir.**

**Ao chegarem no andar de cima, passaram pelo corredor em silêncio para não acordar Emily e entraram no quarto.**

**Hermione se sentou na cama e de costas para Harry. Ele começou a massagear os ombros dela lentamente, em seguida começou a dar alguns beijos na nuca dela. Logo as alças da camiseta e do sutiã de Hermione foram abaixadas, ficando apenas seus ombros nus. Harry tirou a camisa do seu time de coração e a jogou de lado, futebol era o que menos lhe interessava naquele momento.**

**- Oh Harry... - Hermione falava com a voz ofegante, estava ficando exitava ao sentir ele tocar seus seios.**

**Com o desenrolar de toques e carícias eles foram se despindo, em seguida, se acomodaram na cama da melhor forma e aproveitaram a noite.**

* * *

**William Mcaboy: Muito bem... Ai está o capitulo 3 pra vocês! :)**

**Só de lerem este capítulo vocês perceberam que eu sou torcedor do Palmeiras, não é? Pois é... RSRS**

**Charlie shenn... O papel dele foi de interpretar Charlie Goodson, o protagonista da série Anger Management, um terapeuta que ensina o controle da raiva. Ele foi incluído na minha fanfic porque eu precisava de algum personagem psicólogo ou terapeuta, ai me perguntei, por que não? Ah como eu adoro incluir atores famosos nas minhas fanfics RSRSRS**

**Ah, é lógico que um bom casamento precisa de sexo! Casamento que não tem sexo, não é casamento! (vou mudar a censura dessa fanfic de K para T, senão estou lascado por causa dessa cena entre Harry e Hermione! RSRSRs)**

**Talvez essa semana eu fique meio tem tempo de escrever, então peço à MarianaThamiris e Irah-After-All-This-Time que tenham só um pouco de paciência, está bem queridas?**

**Valeu gente, até a próxima!**


	4. O aniversário de Emily

**Capitulo 4 - O aniversário de Emily**

* * *

**O dia do aniversário de Emily havia chegado e a garotinha estava completando dois anos. Todos se reuniram no gramado do quintal da casa dos Potters, todos os Weasleys, Thiago e Lilian, Lupin Tonks, Neville chegou com Luna e seu filho Ben, o terapeuta Charlie e os vizinhos também estavam lá, além de John e Cátia, os pai de Hermione.**

**Harry conversava com Charlie, Thiago, Arthur e Rony sobre sua situação com Hermione, estavam sentados em uma das mesas.**

**- Durante o período em que fiz o que você sugeriu, as coisas melhoraram bastante! - disse Harry - Apesar dela ainda estar tendo esse tipo de comportamento, não fui mais afetado por ele... Mas é estranho! - ele falava olhando de relance para Hermione, que conversava com Gina, Luna, Molly, Tonks e Cátia, enquanto segurava Emily - Ela parece nunca se cansar e insiste em cuidar de Emily sozinha, sou um pai ausente, acredita que minha filha ainda não disse "papai"?**

**- Você não é um pai ausente, Harry! - respondeu Charlie - Essas coisas levam tempo!**

**- Não sei se vai servir de conselho... - começou Lupin - Mas ter um filho é muito mais fácil do que ter três, acredite!**

**- E então Hermione, como vai a nossa pequena Emily? - sua mãe Cátia perguntou sorridente.**

**- Dando muito trabalho, em alguns dias chego a ficar completamente exausta! - respondeu Hermione - Mas a mamãe continua adorando essa menininha linda, não é Emily?**

**A garotinha soltou uma pequena gargalhada.**

**- Mamãe! - Emily falou na frente de todas as moças ali presentes, fazendo com que elas ficassem completamente derretidas pela menina. ****Como ela era bonitinha, uma graça, pensavam elas.**

**Finalmente chegou a hora de todos se reunirem para tirar algumas fotos. Harry e Hermione tiravam algumas com a filha.**

**- Deixe o Harry segurar Emily um pouco, querida! - pediu Molly.**

**Hermione olhou para o esposo como se não estivesse gostando daquilo, à contra gosto, entregou Emily no colo de Harry.**

**Após terem tirado fotos juntos, os convidados se reuniram com Harry e Hermione pra tirarem fotos juntos. Algumas pessoas seguravam Emily e dengavam a menininha, o que era um pesadelo para Hermione.**

**Harry à viu entrar discretamente em casa com um expressão de poucos amigos no rosto e foi atrás dela. Encontrou sua esposa sentada na mesa limpando uma lágrima que começava a rolar pelo seu rosto. Então Harry se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.**

**- Ei querida, o que houve? - ele perguntou abraçando a esposa.**

**- Cadê a Emily? - ela perguntou preocupada - Eu não quero ela nas mãos daquelas pessoas!**

**- Amor, está tudo bem, tenha calma! - pediu Harry - Eles estão com nossos amigos, está tudo bem!**

**- Eu quero ela comigo, vá pegá-la! - mandou Hermione.**

**- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte... Você vai se acalmar, lavar o rosto e quando sair para fora, Emily e eu estaremos esperando por você, está bem? - ele propôs enquanto acariciava o rosto da esposa.**

**Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou. Harry à encarou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.**

**- Eu vou pegá-la e encontro você lá fora, está mais tranquila? - ele perguntou.**

**Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e depois seguiu para o banheiro.**

**Harry voltou para o quintal.**

**Quando Hermione saiu, avistou Harry segurando Emily e ao lado da mesa onde estava o bolo. Todos cantariam os parabéns.**

**- Aqui está! - Harry passou Emily para Hermione - Papai vai te deixar com a mamãe agora, Emily! - mas ao fazer isso, algo que ele não esperava aconteceu.**

**- PAPA... - a garotinha estendeu os pequenos bracinhos para o pai, como se não quisesse ficar com sua mãe.**

**Harry deu um pequeno sorriso de alegria, era a primeira vez que sua filha o chamava de pai.**

**Quando Hermione percebeu que Emily iria começar a chorar, encarou o esposo com uma expressão de segurança e lhe entregou a garotinha. ****Harry segurou sua filha no colo novamente e a beijou no rosto. ****Hermione encarou os dois e percebeu o quão bonita era aquela cena, um pai dando carinho e afeto à sua filha. Foi então que entendeu que sua filha precisava de Harry, ela mesmo precisava de seu esposo. Ele**** encarou Charlie, que tinha um sorriso no rosto e levantava sua garrafa de cerveja apontando para o rapaz como se fizesse um brinde discreto. Harry assentiu positivamente com a cabeça para o amigo como se dissesse "Acho que o plano está começando a dar certo, obrigado!".**

* * *

**Por fim anoiteceu e o relógio já apontara 10:00 horas, a festa já havia terminado à algumas horas. Harry terminou de colocar uma camisa limpa após ter tomado um banho, se arrumou no espelho e desceu até a cozinha para tomar alguma coisa. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Hermione esquentando leite.**

**- Oi! - Harry falou abrindo a geladeira e pegando um suco.**

**- Oi! - Hermione respondeu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.**

**- Não está brava comigo? - ele perguntou curioso.**

**- O que? - Hermione perguntou sem entender - Não amor, por que estaria?**

**- Talvez por eu ter roubado Emily de você na hora de cantar os parabéns! - Harry lembrou da cena em que Emily o chamou de papai.**

**- Claro que não, Harry! - afirmou ela - Emily não é "minha" filha, Emily é "nossa" filha! Você tem todo o direito de estar com ela!**

**Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry ficou meio perplexo com a resposta de Hermione. Sua esposa estava melhorando? Aquela fase ruim estava passando? ele perguntou a si mesmo.**

**- É que... Você não gosta que eu fique me aproximando muito dela, não quero causar problemas... - dizia ele, sendo interrompido em seguida.**

**- Não há problema algum! - ela o interrompeu e se aproximou dele - Você é um pai maravilhoso Harry, tenho muito orgulho de você e sei que Emily também vai ter quando crescer!**

**Em seguida, ambos se beijaram de uma forma carinhosa, mas pararam ao ver o choro de Emily vindo da sala.**

**- Acho que alguém precisa de fraudas novas! - comentou Hermione - É a sua vez Sr. Potter!**

**Harry fez uma cara de espanto com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.**

**- Sério? Está me mandando trocar as fraudas dela? - ele perguntou meio confuso.**

**- A filha também é sua não é? - Hermione respondeu questionando o rapaz.**

**Harry abriu um grande sorriso e deu vários selinhos nos lábios da esposa.**

**- Não vou te decepcionar, garanto que Emily vai ficar mais limpa do que nunca! - ele disse correndo até a sala, estava todos empolgado, finalmente faria alguma coisa para cuidar de sua filha.**

**Hermione achou engraçado o esposo ficar tão feliz por trocar uma frauda, talvez para ela era apenas uma coisa insignificante. Mas para Harry, aquilo simbolizava uma nova fase, o fim dos ciumes possessivos de sua mulher e uma maior aproximação com sua filha.**

* * *

_**William McAboy: Muito bem pessoal... Ai está o capitulo 4 fresquinho e terminado de ser escrito na mesma hora em que foi postado!**_

_**Agradeço os Reviews MarianaThamiris e fico feliz que esteja gostando... Obrigado!**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo caros leitores, fui...**_


	5. De onde vem os bebês?

**Capitulo 5 - De onde vem os bebês?**

* * *

** Quatro anos depois...**

**O tempo se passou e Emily completou seus 6 anos de idade. Como Hermione começou a trabalhar, ela começou a ficar na casa de seus avós, as vezes com Tiago e Lilian, outras vezes com John e Cátia. Mas aos finais de semana, tinha todo o tempo livre com seus pais, podiam ir ao Shopping, ao cinema, à igreja, etc.**

**Naquela manhã de domingo, o dia estava nublado, um pouco frio e entre nuvens. Harry e Rony tomavam café e caminhavam com Emily e Hugo na praça da Avenida Drumberry enquanto conversavam um pouco, colocando os assuntos em dia.**

**- Como está Hermione? - o ruivo perguntou ao amigo enquanto olhava seu filho balançando em um dos balanços.**

**- Bem, começou a trabalhar de recepcionista em em escritório de advocacia! - comentou Harry, seguindo para um banco e se sentando em seguida.**

**- Isso é ótimo, fico feliz por vocês! - Rony se sentou ao lado dele.**

**Harry lançou um olhar para Emily e a viu gargalhar com Hugo enquanto balançavam no balanço do parquinho.**

**- Ai, ai... O que será de nós quando ficarmos velhos? - ele questionou.**

**- Como assim? - Rony não entendeu.**

**- Você sabe... As crianças crescem e de repente querem fazer as coisas por conta própria, você se torna o pai chato! - disse Harry.**

**- Ah, qual é, Harry... Isso é coisa da crise da meia idade! - Rony falou soltando uma leve risada.**

**- Não tenho problema com a meia-idade, só tenho 38 anos Rony, não sou velho! - Harry respondeu - Mas as vezes fico me perguntando... O que vou fazer com todos os garotos? Infelizmente... eu não vou poder matar todos, entende?**

**- Ela tem apenas seis anos, ainda falta alguns anos para isso, não acha? - raciocinou Rony.**

**- Eu entendo, mas... Se dependesse de mim, acho que iria preferir que ela fosse minha menininha pra sempre... E nunca envelhecer! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Não esquenta com isso, Hermione esteve ao seu lado todos esses anos e eu sei que você não estará sozinho quando quiser matar algum amigo de Emily! - brincou o ruivo.**

**- Valeu Rony! - Harry se levantou - Vamos, hora de levar as crianças pra casa!**

**Ambos se aproximaram de Emily e Hugo ****e tiraram as crianças dos brinquedos do parquinho, que à contra gosto se separaram.**

* * *

**Já em casa, Harry, Hermione e Emily almoçavam uma bela macarronada.**

**- Esta maravilhoso querida, se eu soubesse que cozinhava tão bem, teria pedido para me ensinar! - elogiou Harry, dando mais uma garfada no macarrão.**

**- Que bom que gostou, querido! - Hermione falou satisfeita.**

**- Mamãe... Como foi que eu nasci da senhora? - Emily perguntou do nada.**

**Harry e Hermione se olharam um uma expressão totalmente espantada. Como poderiam responder essa pergunta à uma criança de 6 anos de idade?**

**- Ham... Você cresceu dentro da minha barriga e quando se transformou numa linda bebezinha eu e seu pai fomos no hospital e tiramos você de lá, pois estava muito grande, e assim você nasceu! - explicou Hermione, tentando contornar a pergunta e Emily o máximo possível.**

**- Mas... Como foi que eu fui parar na sua barriga? - Emily tornou e perguntar - O papai só é meu papai por ter levado a senhora no hospital?**

**- Não filha, eu fiz uma sementinha e joguei dentro da barriga da mamãe, e então essa sementinha cresceu e se tornou você! - explicou Harry.**

**- E como você me colocou na barriga da mamãe? - Emily perguntou ainda mais à fundo, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos e Hermione ficar de boca aberta.**

**- Ham... É... - Harry não encontrara outra forma de dizer - Eu...**

**- Você não vai entender, Emily! - disse Hermione.**

**- Me explica! - Ela pediu - Por favor mãe!**

**- Quando você estiver pronta, está bem? - propôs Hermione.**

**- E quando eu vou estar pronta? - Emily perguntou.**

**- A mamãe vai saber, não se preocupe! - respondeu a mãe.**

**E assim o assunto se encerrou e continuaram o almoço.**

* * *

**Uma semana se passou. Durante esse meio tempo, Hermione não foi mais incomodada com tantas perguntas de Emily, mas Harry, John e Cátia sim. Quase todos os dias a garotinha questionava alguma coisa em relação à "semente colocada na barrida de Hermione", mas como sempre, o pai e os avós contornavam as perguntas dela.**

**Como fazia todo o final de semana, Harry estava indo visitar Tiago e Lilian. Parou em frente à casa dos pais e tocou a campainha, logo foi atendido por Lilian. A mulher ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda havia sofrido mudanças ao longo dos anos, havia se tornado uma senhora e as rugas já apareciam em sua face.**

**- Olá querido, como está? - cumprimentou ela enquanto abraçava o filho - Que bom que veio nos visitar querido!**

**- Olá mamãe! - cumprimentou Harry, entrando em seguida.**

**Lilian entrelaçou a mão no ombro de Harry e o guiou até a sala de estar, onde estava Tiago, que assistia o jornal. O homem também havia sofrido com os efeitos do tempo, seus cabelos ficaram grisalhos e surgiram muitas rugas na pele de seu rosto.**

**- Harry... - Tiago se levantou e se aproximou - Como vai filho? Venha, sente-se um pouco!**

**- Eu vou pegar um chá, volto logo! - Lilian avisou enquanto os dois homens se sentavam no sofá.**

**- Como estão? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Muito bem, já contamos que Lilian se aposentou na semana passada? - lembrou Tiago.**

**- Já, e fico muito feliz por isso, quero que aproveitem que tem muito tempo de sobra agora! - disse Harry - Por quê não à leva pra sair um pouco e comemorar a aposentadoria!**

**- Não é má idéia, vou fazer uma surpresa pra sua mãe com essa sua idéia, mas... Bico calado! - respondeu Tiago.**

**Nesse momento, Lilian chegou com uma jarra de chá quente e três xícaras.**

**- E então Harry, como vai Hermione? - ela perguntou enquanto se serviam.**

**- Hermione está ótima, começou a trabalhar de recepcionista num escritório de advocacia! - contou Harry.**

**- Oh que maravilha querido! - ela elogiou.**

**- Não posso dizer o mesmo de Emily, ela está terrível! - Harry falou sorrindo fechado - Acredita que ela passou a semana inteira perguntando de onde vinham os bebês?**

**- Harry, Harry... - Tiago falou com uma leve risada - Essa é a pior fase da criança!**

**- E quando ficou na casa dos avós maternos, eles também não se livraram! - disse Harry.**

**- Não se preocupe com isso querido, vá contornando as perguntas da filha até que ela esteja pronta! - respondeu Lilian.**

**- Mas... Acho que não quero que ela esteja pronta! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Como assim? - sua mãe perguntou.**

**- Não quero que Emily se torne uma adolescente, eu não suportaria vê-la com algum garoto por ai! - dizia Harry - Se dependesse de mim, ela seria sempre minha garotinha, inocente e bonitinha como sempre foi!**

**Tiago não soube o que dizer, nunca teve uma filha menina, mas entendia o medo de Harry. Realmente isso era um grande problema para o filho.**

**- Oh querido, não há como evitar isso, as crianças crescem! - explicava Lilian - Mas você e Hermione, como pais, devem ensiná-la a andar no caminho certo e a ter um bom caráter, para que ela saiba a tomar as decisões certas em todas as áreas da vida!**

**- Sua mãe quer dizer que quanto mais ensinamentos e bons valores vocês ensinarem, Emily saberá fazer uma boa distinção daquilo que é certo e do que é errado e será uma boa menina! - explicou Tiago.**

**- E quanto a questão dos ciúmes; você se lembra de como foi ruim nos primeiros anos, quando Hermione estava sendo super protetora! - lembrou Lilian - Fique sempre atento à tudo aquilo que cerca Emily, mas deixe-a respirar um pouco, será bom para o desenvolvimento dela!**

**- Eu entendi, obrigado! - Harry agradeceu os conselhos dos pais - Mesmo depois de crescido, ainda continuo aprendendo muito com vocês, agradeço a Deus por ter vocês comigo!**

**Tiago e Lilian sorriram para o filho. Realmente era maravilhoso dedicar tanto tempo à um filho e ser recompensado lá na frente, com netos, apoio, ajuda na parte financeira tanto quanto na emocional, resumindo; E****m tudo o que precisassem, Harry estava lá para ajudá-los e vice-versa.**

* * *

_**William Mcaboy: Ah que maravilha saber que uma história escrita sem roteiro está agradando aos meus leitores, realmente eu admito... ME SUPEREI! (sem ser convencido RS)**_


	6. O ponto de vista de Harry

**AVISO: Entrego o primeiro lugar desta fanfiction para Mrs. Granger Potter, só participar já foi muito bom para evoluir com minhas idéias e perceber que não preciso escrever sempre Romance ou drama para ter uma bela história nas mãos. Estou orgulhoso da minha história e só ter o prazer de finalizá-la com um belo fim já é o suficiente para me deixar orgulhoso de mim mesmo.**

**Obrigado à todos que estão acompanhando!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - O ponto de vista de Harry**

* * *

**Enquanto Harry estava na casa de seus pais naquela tarde de sábado, Hermione estava assistindo Televisão na sala de estar; só visitava os pais no domingo, pois não suportava ficar assistindo o jogo com Harry; ainda mais quando ele chamava os amigos e virava aquela zona. **

**De repente, o telefone tocou.**

**- Alô. - atendeu ela.**

**_- Hermione, aqui é sua mãe._  
**

**_- _Ah, Olá mamãe, tudo bem? - perguntou Hermione.**

_**- Filha... Seu pai, ele... Ele faleceu!**_

_**-**_** O QUÊ? Onde você está? - Ela perguntou totalmente surpresa, tentando absorver a notícia.**

_**- Estou no Hospital Longlife.**_

_**- **_**Oh meu Deus! - uma lágrima começou a rolar no rosto de Hermione - Eu... Eu já estou indo, ok?**

**- _Está bem, estou esperando._**

**Hermione colocou o telefone no gancho e se dirigiu até as escadas.**

**- Emily... Emily. - ela chamou a filha enquanto subia as escadas e à encontrou no quarto; a menina brincava com as mechas do cabelo na frente do espelho - Emily, Coloque uma roupa; vamos até o hospital com a mamãe.**

**- Mamãe? Por que você está chorando? - a garota perguntou olhando para o rosto vermelho da mãe.**

**- A mamãe te explica tudo no caminho, vamos. - Hermione abriu o guarda roupa de Emily e escolheu uma roupa para vestir a garota.**

* * *

**Harry dirigia de volta para casa; ouviu o celular tocar dentro do bolso do casado, ao pegá-lo, viu que era Hermione quem estava ligando.**

**- Oi Hermione. - ele atendeu; logo depois, sua expressão facial começou a ficar séria ao ouvir o choro da esposa - O que houve?**

**Harry ouviu atentamente as palavras de Hermione e se lamentou mentalmente pelo ocorrido.**

**- Olha... Acalme-se, está bem? Eu já estou à caminho. - ele avisou.**

**Harry acelerou o carro e seguiu para o hospital Longlife.**

**Meia hora se passou quando ele chegou lá. Ao entrar no corredor ****de espera, encontrou Cátia, Hermione, Emily e mais alguns amigos da família Granger.**

**- Papai. - Emily correu até ele e o abraçou - o Vovô John morreu.**

**Harry lançou um olhar para Hermione, que também o encarava, e viu que sua esposa chorava. Em seguida, foi até ela e a abraçou.**

**- Ei... - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela - Vai ficar tudo bem.**

**Hermione não disse nada, apenas abraçou o esposo com força enquanto desabava em prantos.**

**Emily não sabia o que fazer; nunca havia presenciado uma cena daquelas, nem visto seus pais daquele jeito. Então só ficou observando aquela cena.**

* * *

**Quando Emily chegou em casa com seus pais, já era noite; logo ela foi se deitar cedo, pois estava cansada. Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermione ficaram conversando sobre o que havia acontecido.**

**John, o pai de Hermione, morreu aos 71 anos de falência múltipla dos órgãos. Havia chegado no hospital com vida, porém acabou não resistindo e infelizmente faleceu.**

**Após Hermione ter ido dormir, Harry ficou um tempo na sala assistindo televisão; ficou com sono e decidiu subir para seu quarto, mas antes, foi verificar se Emily estava confortável. Ao entrar no quarto da garota, ele percebeu que ela ainda estava acordada.**

**- Papai! - ela chamou.**

**- Ei, não devia estar dormindo? - lembrou Harry.**

**- Eu queria falar com você. - falou Emily.**

**Ele se aproximou e se sentou na cama para encarar a filha.**

**- O que houve? - ele perguntou.**

**- O que acontece quando agente morre? O que aconteceu com o vovô quando ele morreu? - a garota perguntou curiosa.**

**- Ham... É complicado! - Harry respondeu - Quando morremos, o nosso corpo se desliga automaticamente, e de repente deixamos de existir.**

**- Acho que não entendi direito. - disse Emily.**

**- Deixa eu ver... Morrer é como dormir. - ele começou a explicar usando um exemplo para que ela entendesse - Quando dormimos, não sentimos nada; é como se deixássemos de existir. Mas de repente acordamos e percebemos que estamos vivos e mais dispostos. Quando morremos, passamos pelo mesmo processo de dormir, mas não acordamos mais, nossos pensamentos desaparecem; permanecemos dormindo para sempre.**

**- Morrer é ruim! eu não quero morrer papai! - Emily falou assustada.**

**- Todos nós vamos morrer um dia, não há como impedir isso querida; por isso, temos que lutar para alcançar nossos objetivos e ser feliz sempre; assim nossa vida terá valido a pena, cada segundo. - explicou Harry - Mas você ainda tem muitos anos pra viver; vai crescer, estudar, ter amigos, depois virão os garotos, você vai casar, ter filhos e vai ser como a mamãe, um dia. As vezes me assusta saber que você está crescendo!**

**- Por quê? - ela perguntou curiosa.**

**- Eu não sei exatamente. - ele respondeu - Apenas quero que você sempre esteja comigo, mesmo quando crescer, lembre-se sempre do seu velho pai!**

**- Eu nunca vou esquecer de você, papai. Por que eu esqueceria? - Emily não entendeu o por que de seu pai estar falando aquelas coisas, ela era inocente demais para perceber o que ele estava querendo dizer.**

**Harry deu um pequeno sorriso fechado para a filha.**

**- Não se preocupe, querida! Tudo vai ficar bem. - disse ele.**

**Em seguida, ambos deram um leve abraço e Harry cobriu Emily novamente; se levantou e seguiu até a porta.**

**- Boa noite papai. - Emily falou antes que ele saísse.**

**- Boa noite. - respondeu Harry; em seguida saiu e se dirigiu para seu quarto.**

* * *

**Alguns dias se passaram após a morte do Sr. Granger. Durante o funeral, estavam presentes Harry, Emily, os Weasleys, os casais Neville e Luna, Lupin e Tonks, Tiago e Lilian. Amigos da família Granger davam apoio a Sra. Granger e a Hermione. ****Quando tudo finalmente acabou e todos deram seu último adeus à John Granger, todos voltaram para casa.**

**Uma semana se passou, nesse meio tempo nada mudou na casa dos Potters, com exceção do ânimo de Hermione, que já não era lá tão bom como antes. Harry e Emily queriam fazer algo por ela e ficaram pensando em alguma coisa durante a semana inteira, mas não conseguiram nada; até que desistiram. Harry explicou para a filha que exitem coisas que só passam com o tempo, e que ela entenderia quando crescesse mais.**

**Certa manhã de domingo, Hermione havia acordado cedo para preparar o café da manhã e se deparou com uma caixa de papelão que continha uma série de discos de vinil dentro; Harry estava terminando de montar o aparelho toca-vinil ao lado do sofá.**

**- O que está fazendo, Harry? - ela perguntou enquanto pegava a capa com um disco - Essa é a nossa coleção de vinil da época em que agente namorava.**

**- Encontrei isso ontem à noite, quando estava procurando alguns filmes no armário da sala. - disse Harry - E eu guardei um em especial. - ele falou enquanto colocava a agulha no disco, que girava no aparelho.**

**Uma batida ritmada começou a soar e Hermione lembro da musica imediatamente, era uma de suas favoritas e se chamava "Every breath you take", da banda The police.**

**Harry se levantou e, fazendo alguns passos de dança, se aproximou dela e a agarrou.**

_**Every breath you take (Em cada suspiro que você der)**_

_**Every move you make (Em cada movimento que você fizer)**_

_**Every bond you break (Em cada elo que você quebrar)**_

_**Every step you take (Em cada passo que você der)**_

_**I'll be watching you (Eu estarei te observando)**_

_**Every single day (Em cada dia)**_

_**Every word you say (Em cada palavra que você disser)**_

_**Every game you play (Em cada jogo que você jogar)**_

_**Every night you stay (Em cada noite que você ficar)**_

_**I'll be watching you ****(Eu estarei te observando)**_

**Ele entrelaçou os braços na cintura de Hermione e ela passou as mãos em volta da nuca dele.**

_**Oh, can't you see (Oh, você não consegue ver?)**_

_**You belong to me (Você pertence a mim)**_

_**How my poor heart aches (Como meu pobre coração dói,)**_

_**With every step you take (com cada passo que você dá)**_

_**Every move you make (Em cada movimento que você fizer)**_

_**Every vow you break(Em cada promessa que você quebrar)**_

_**Every smile you fake(Em cada sorriso que você fingir)**_

_**Every claim you stake(Em cada direito que você reivindicar)**_

_******I'll be watching you (Eu estarei te observando)**_

**Harry dançavam de uma forma como se fizesse Hermione balançar de um lado para o outro, causando risadas na esposa.**

_**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace (Desde que você se foi, eu tenho estado perdido)**_

_**I dream at night I can only see your face (Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto)**_

_**I look around, but it's you I can't replace (Olho em volta, mas é você que não posso substituir)**_

_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace (Eu sinto tanto frio e desejo seu abraço)**_

_**I keep crying baby, baby, please (Eu continuo implorando, baby, baby, por favor)**_

**Após escutar a musica vinda da sala, a curiosa Emily acordou e desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou na escada, encontrou seus pais dançando uma música antiga; não desceu, apenas ficou quieta no canto; observando os dois.**

_**Oh, can't you see (Oh, você não consegue ver?)**_

_**You belong to me (Você pertence a mim)**_

_**How my poor heart aches (Como meu pobre coração dói,)**_

_**With every step you take (com cada passo que você dá)**_

_**Every move you make (Em cada movimento que você fizer)**_

_**Every vow you break(Em cada promessa que você quebrar)**_

_**Every smile you fake(Em cada sorriso que você fingir)**_

_**Every claim you stake(Em cada direito que você reivindicar)**_

_**I'll be watching you (Eu estarei te observando)**_

_**Every move you make (Em cada movimento que você fizer)**_

_**Every step you take (Em cada passo que você der)**_

_******I'll be watching you (Eu estarei te observando)**_

**Harry deu um selinho em Hermione encostou o queixo no ombro da esposa enquanto se movimentava em passos lentos.**

_**VOZ DE FUNDO**_

_**Every breath you take (Em cada suspiro que você der)**_

_**Every move you make (Em cada movimento que você fizer)**_

_**Every bond you break (Em cada elo que você quebrar)**_

_**Every step you take (Em cada passo que você der)**_

_**I'll be watching you (Eu estarei te observando)**_

_**Every single day (Em cada dia)**_

_**Every word you say (Em cada palavra que você disser)**_

_**Every game you play (Em cada jogo que você jogar)**_

_**Every night you stay (Em cada noite que você ficar)**_

_**I'll be watching you ****(Eu estarei te observando)**_

_**Every move you make (Em cada movimento que você fizer)**_

_**Every vow you break (Em cada promessa que você quebrar)**_

_**Every smile you fake (Em cada sorriso que você fingir)**_

_**Every claim you stake (Em cada direito que você reivindicar)**_

_**I'll be watching you (Eu estarei te observando)**_

_**Every single day (Em cada dia)**_

_**Every word you say (Em cada palavra que você disser)**_

_**Every game you play (Em cada jogo que você jogar)**_

_**Every night you stay (Em cada noite que você ficar)**_

_**I'll be watching you ****(Eu estarei te observando)**_

**Por fim a musica terminou e o casal se separou. Emily desceu as escadas sorrindo para os dois e aplaudindo.**

**- Muito bem, muito bem. - elogiou a garotinha.**

**- Que bom que gostou querida, eu e seu pai dançávamos assim muito antes de você nascer, quando saíamos com nossos amigos! - contou Hermione.**

**- Eu gosto dessa musica! - elogiou Emily.**

**Harry e Hermione trocaram sorrisos fechados ao ver que a menina tinha o mesmo gosto musical deles; afinal, ela cresceu ouvindo as musicas antigas que os pais escutavam. ****Em seguida, foram tomar café da manhã juntos. **

**Emily percebeu que seu pai estava certo, o tempo fez com que sua mãe voltasse a sorrir; e isso à deixava feliz.**


	7. Valeu a pena

**Capitulo 7 - Valeu a pena**

* * *

**Um ano depois...**

**Harry estacionou o carro em frente à uma escola chamada George Memphis; Hermione estava ao seu lado no banco do passageiro e Emily no banco de trás.**

**- Muito bem, chagamos. - ele avisou, em seguida se virou para encarar a filha - Pronta para o primeiro dia?**

**- Sim! - a garota respondeu.**

**- Então vamos lá. - Harry chamou.**

**Os três saíram do automóvel e seguiram até o portão de entrada. Emily olhava em volta e reparava nas crianças que conversavam, corriam, gargalhavam e se divertiam.**

**- Não esqueça querida, se ficar com alguma dúvida é só falar com a professora. Caso haja algum problema, vá até a diretoria e peça para entrar em contato comigo ou com seu pai, entendido? - explicou Hermione.**

**- Sim! - Emily confirmou.**

**- Faça muitos amigos e converse bastante. - falou Harry, sendo cortado pela esposa em seguida.**

**- Mas não se esqueça de estudar em primeiro lugar; primeiro os estudos e depois as brincadeiras. - lembrou Hermione.**

**- Certo. - confirmou Emily.**

**- Pronta? - Harry perguntou novamente.**

**Emily assentiu positivamente com o rosto.**

**- Então vai! - Harry encorajou a garota dando um leve empurrãozinho no ombro dela.**

**Emily deu seus primeiros passos e caminhou sozinha até o portão.**

**- Tenha um bom dia, querida; Eu te amo! - Hermione acenou para Emily.**

**- Eu também te amo mãe! - após dizer isso, a garota entrou.**

**Hermione entrelaçou os dedos na mão de Harry e ambos ficaram trocando olhares de satisfação e orgulho. Haviam conseguido superar as barreiras de montar uma família; isso não quer dizer que não haveriam mais dificuldades pelo caminho, mas que eles estavam prontos para enfrentá-las juntos; como uma verdadeira família deve fazer.**

**- Valeu a pena ficar sem dormir, amamentar e ficar horas trocando fraudas; temos uma filha maravilhosa! - ela falou orgulhosa.**

**- Sim, com certeza valeu a pena! - Harry concordou.**

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**William McAboy: À algum tempo eu havia planejado esse fim e admito que foi o melhor para a história; na minha opinião, é claro.**

**Irah-After-All-This-Time com certeza deve ter ficado satisfeita com este final; apesar de ter ficado curto, ninguém morreu (Sr. Granger não conta kkkk).**

**Ah lembrando... Entrego os pontos para Mrs. Granger Potter, não quero mais disputar. Ter participado da challenge me fez evoluir muito e perceber que alcancei meu objetivo; Realizar uma bela história. Sem duvida, essa é a história mais bonita que já escrevi e admito que foi marcante pra mim; realmente, a família é algo lindo e extremamente importante.**

**Agradeço a MarianaThamiris e a todos que acompanharam minha fanfic, foi um prazer tê-los aqui comigo, obrigado. Espero que vocês estejam comigo nas minha próximas fanfics.**

**Até mais pessoal, tchau!**


End file.
